


Sunflower

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>모리어티의 잔당을 소탕하기위해 떠난 셜록. 언젠가부터 연락이 닿지 않습니다. 연락이 끊기고 6개월 후, 존은 셜록을 찾아 러시아로 갑니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> 글의 모티브는 1970년 소피아 로렌 주연의 영화 해바라기입니다.

“3년 정도 걸릴 것 같아요.”

존은 부드럽게 미소지었다. 모든 것을 이해한다는 표정. 그는 늘 그랬다. 이런일로는 절대 셜록에게 화내는 법이 없었다. 두 사람이 함께 살기 시작한 이래 존은 늘 셜록의 든든한 조력자였고, 그에게 최선을 다했다. 존은 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래, 다치지 않게 조심해.”

내리깔린 투명한 시선을 바라보는, 차분한 어른스러운 표정. 셜록은 가만히 그를 응시했다. 울지도 않고 슬퍼하지도 않는 따뜻한 얼굴. 그것은 이 남자의 표현 방식이다. 아무리 마음이 아파도 얼굴을 일그러트리지 않았고, 괴로움을 드러내지 않았다. 그는 늘 침착했다. 날카로운 지성을 지닌 그보다도, 가끔은 더 어른스러운 차분함을 가장 할 줄 아는 남자.

“연락할게요. 아마.. 로밍은 했지만 연락이 끊길거예요. 생각보다 꽤 오지에 모리어티의 지부들이 있더군요. 그리고 제 위치를 드러내지 않으려면.. 여튼 그리 될테니 이해해줘요.”

셜록은 캐리어를 잡으려다 멈추었다. 남자의 시선을 느꼈기 때문이었다. 그는 손을 뻗어 존의 얼굴을 가만히 감쌌다. 기다렸는지 눈을 감는다. 손바닥에 얼굴을 온전히 기대어오는 것에 셜록은 가슴 한쪽이 욱신거림을 느꼈다. 천천히 들린 진파랑의 눈동자를 가만히 바라보던 셜록이 서서히 얼굴을 접근시켰다. 끝까지 마주쳐오는 시선. 그리고 아주 가까워졌을 때, 한숨같은 호흡을 내쉬며 셜록의 입술로 시선을 떨구었다. 나머지 한 손도 존의 얼굴을 감쌌고, 셜록은 그의 입술에 자신을 겹쳤다. 그 따스함을 잊지 않으려는 듯 존은 그의 등에 팔을 둘렀고, 힘껏 그러안았다. 깊이, 서로를 갈구하는, 서로를 느끼려는 움직임이 서서히 떨어졌을때 존은 그의 뺨을 잡은 채 이마를 기대고 낮게 속삭였다.

“꼭 돌아와. 기다릴게.”

낮은, 조금 허스키해진 목소리가 떨려나오는 것을 셜록은 애써 모른척했다.

 

  

Sunflower

 

  

마지막으로 연락했던 것은 6달 전. 셜록은 러시아의 어떤 지역을 여행중이었다. 그곳은 정말 추운곳이었는지 몇 달만에 들었던 목소리는 지쳐있었고, 감기기운으로 조금 잠겨있었다.

난 괜찮아요. 모리어티 일당은 거의 괴멸되었고 이 곳에서 남은 잔당만 처리하면 당신에게 갈 수 있어요.  
마이크로프트에게 주기적으로 연락하고 있어요. 그의 지원도 있구요. 걱정하지 않아도 되요.  
그래요, 존. 또 연락할게요. 1달 안에 다시 연락이 갈거예요.  
...저도 사랑해요.

녹음해둔 통화기록을 듣고 또 듣고 또 들었다. 만약 이것이 휴대전화에 저장된것이 아니라 테이프에 녹음된 거였다면 그것은 늘어나고 늘어나 나중에 셜록의 목소리는 우스꽝스럽게 늘어져있었을 것이다. 존은 붉어진 눈가를 부볐다. 공항으로 가는 택시를 예약했고, 30분 후 이 곳에 도착할 것이다. 존은 눈가를 꾹 눌렀다.

셜록이 약속한 1달은 너무나도 길었다. 그리고 아무 연락도 오지 않던 남은 5개월은 흡사 지옥과 비슷했다. 존은 마이크로프트를 비롯한 온갖 사람들에게 셜록의 거취를 확인할 수 있는 방법을 알아보려 할 수 있는 모든 노력을 기울였다. 하지만 성과가 없었다. 그는 깔끔하게 증발되었고, 생사조차 불투명했다.

3년.

3년 중. 2년 6개월을 기다렸었다. 그리고 일정이 6개월 남은 시점에서 셜록이 사라졌다. 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 숨이 막혀와 존은 스웨터의 가슴 부분을 잡아 쥐었다. 자신은 어떤 예상도 하지 않을것이다. 어떤 최악도 가정하리 않으리라. 일단 찾으러 가야했다. 이를 꽉 즈려문 존은 힘겹게 소파에서 일어났다. 그는 마지막으로 들었던 러시아의 한 지방 이름을 떠올리며 모텔 이름을 적어둔 노트를 챙겨 코트 안 쪽에 넣었다. 

* * *

몇 시간의 비행 후 도착한 모스크바에서 존은 기차를 타고 더 북쪽으로 올라갔다. 기차로 3시간. 그리고 버스로 4시간. 그가 도착한 곳은 그저 눈밭이 끝없이 펼쳐진 곳이었고 러시아어를 하지 못해 영어를 할 줄 아는 사람을 겨우 찾아 셜록이 묵었다는 ‘motoway resthouse'를 찾았다.

낡은 목재 플로어는 밟을 때 삐걱이는 소리를 냈다. 존은 외관도 낡았지만 내부는 더 낡은 모텔에 가슴이 아려옴을 느꼈다. 셜록의 고된 일정이 아프게 느껴졌다. 좋지 못한 숙박시설에서 늘 목숨의 위협을 받으며 지낸 남자. 조명이 이곳저곳 켜져있었지만 대체적으로 모텔 안은 어두웠고, 공기는 쾌적하지 못했다. 존은 낡은 카운터에 다가가 도금이 벗겨진 종을 울렸다. 안쪽에서 나타난 붉은 머리의 중년 남성이 러시아어로 인사하자 존이 질문했다.

“실례합니다만, 영어 할 줄 압니까?”  
“네, 잘 못하지만요. 무엇을 도와드릴까요?”

더듬더듬 좋지 않은 발음으로 응답하는 남성에게 존은 셜록의 가명을 댔다.

“5개월 전 이 곳에 숙박했던 조쉬 테일러를 기억하시나요? 친군데 연락이 끊겼습니다.”

그는 고개를 갸웃하더니 다시 물었다.

“조쉬 테일러 말씀입니까. 캐나다?”  
“네, 조쉬 테일러. 캐나다인이었습니다. 그를 기억합니까?”  
“오, 알아요. 없어진 손님. 짐은 보관중입니다. 얼마 전 전화로 누군가 물어봤습니다. 당신인가요?”

마이크로프트였구나. 존은 고개를 끄덕였다.

“가족입니다. 조쉬의 행방을 찾고 있으니까요. 짐을 받을 수 있을까요?”  
“짐을 가져가길 원합니까?”  
“네, 받고 싶습니다. 그리고 일주일 정도 여기서 묵을게요. 체크인 하겠습니다.”

말이 길어지면 이해하기 힘들었는지 인상을 찌푸리며 듣던 남자가 체크인이라는 말을 알아듣고 노트를 내밀었다.

“이걸 써주세요. 짐은 가져올게요.” 

* * *

 

대충 캐리어 안에 처박힌 물건들을 존은 가만히 쓸어보고 있었다. 셜록의 필기구, 낡은 노트. 그리고 그의 노트북. 존은 가방을 연 순간 훅 끼쳐오는 그의 체취를 느끼며 이를 꾹 물었다. 그가 입던 셔츠들과 눈에 익는 옷가지들. 존의 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 지갑과 휴대전화는 없었다. 아마 가지고 갔으리라. 존은 고개를 저으며 입을 꾹 물었다. 이러고 있을 시간이 없었다. 감성에 파묻혀 슬퍼할 시간이 없다. 존은 눈을 세게 문지르며 그의 가방 안쪽을 하나하나 뒤지기 시작했다. 그가 어디로 갔는지, 무얼 하려고 했는지 찾아야 했다.

* * *

 

시선을 들어올렸을 때 눈 앞은 밝았다. 존은 자신이 셜록의 셔츠를 쥔 채 잠들었다는 걸 깨달았다. 몸을 일으키자 노트북과 열린 노트들, 작은 메모지들이 침대 주변에 널려있었다. 존은 어제 피로에 휘청이며 읽어댔던 데이터들을 떠올렸다. 셜록은 이 마을에서 서쪽의 어떤 곳으로 간 것 같았다. 어떤 폐창고를 찾은 것 같은데 무장한 채 떠났다는 걸 봐서는.... 존은 재빨리 일어나 끈적이는 몸을 씻기위해 욕실로 들어갔다. 오늘부터 이 마을의 서쪽을 시작으로 조사해나가야 했다. 짧은 러시아어도 익혀야 할 것이다.

샤워 후 옷을 단단히 껴입은 존은 귀마개와 두터운 파카를 입고 셜록의 사진을 들었다. 뒤편에는 작은 메모지가 있었는데 러시아어로 ‘이 남자를 본 적이 있습니까. 어디로 갔습니까.’라는 말이 적혀있었다. 존은 낡은 모텔을 나섰다. 차가운 바람이 몰아닥쳐 존의 뇌를 차갑게 만들어주었다. 그는 크게 심호흡하고 천천히 마을의 광장으로 향했다. 어떻게든... 어떻게든 찾아야했다.

5개월 전의 여행자를 기억하는 사람은 거의 없었다. 존은 모텔의 숙박일을 일 주일 더 연장했다. 그는 점차 마을의 서쪽으로 향하고 있었다. 인가는 점점 드물어졌고, 집을 발견하면 눈밭을 헤치며 나아가 집주인에게 사진을 내밀었다. 고개를 저으면 가족이 있는지를 물었고, 있다고 하면 부탁해서 가족을 만나 사진을 보여줬다. 그러던 중, 기적처럼 어떤 아이가 손가락을 들어 흰 눈밭쪽을 가르켰다. 마을에서 꽤 떨어진 곳의 인가였는데, 가족을 만나게 해달라는 부탁을 거절하는 아이 엄마의 뒤편에 있던 소녀가 뭐라고 뭐라고 크게 말하더니 문으로 튀어나와 사진을 보고는 한 행동이었다. 존은 아이의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 셜록의 사진을 다시 들이밀었다.

“이 사람을 아니? 본 적이 있어?”

아이는 알아들을 수 없는 말을 하며 다시 같은 곳을 가리켰는데, 그 뒤에 있는 15살쯤 되어보이는 남자아이가 짧은 영어로 이야기했다.

“동생이 그 남자를 봤대요. 몇 개월 전에요. 저 쪽으로 가보세요.”

몇 일만의 엄청난 성과였다. 존은 여자 아이를 꽉 안아주었다. 이마에 입맞추며 그는 감사인사를 전했다.

“정말, 정말로 고맙구나. 감사합니다 부인! 고맙습니다!”

아이를 엄마에게 보내주고, 존은 거의 달음지치듯 눈밭을 가로질러 아이가 가르킨 방향으로 달리기 시작했다. 무릎까지 쌓여오는 눈이었지만 아무렇지도 않았다. 존은 그 방향으로 계속 달렸다. 숨이 턱까지 차올랐다. 셜록. 셜록이 이 곳에 있었다.

“셜록!!!!!”

몇 주간 한 번도 외쳐보지 못한 이름. 그가 묵었던 모텔에서도, 그가 걸었던 마을에서도, 그가 있었던 것이 분명한 그 어떤 곳에서도 존은 셜록의 이름을 부르지 못했다. 그가 없었기 때문이었다. 하지만 이 곳에. 이 곳 어딘가에 셜록이 있었다.

“셜록!!!!!”

제발, 제발 대답해봐. 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다. 그는 비틀거리면서도 눈 밭을 헤치고 나아갔다. 새파란 하늘 아래 눈부시게 펼쳐진 눈의 바다위에서 존은 셜록이 있을 것이라 생각 되는 쪽으로 온 힘을 다해 달렸다. 시선을 질끈 감았다. 눈물이 얼어버릴 것 같은 추위였는데, 얼지는 않았다. 그것은 뜨겁게 얼굴을 적셨고, 존의 호흡을 잡아 쥐었다. 결국 그는 무릎을 꿇고 눈 속에 파묻혔다. 턱에까지 찬 숨을 가쁘게 뱉어내며 힘겹게 몸을 뒤집자 푸른 하늘이 눈이 들어왔다. 존은 웃었다. 축축히 젖은 얼굴로.

“셜록, 갈게.”

웃으며 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 갈게. 이제 찾을 수 있어. 그러니까 갈게. 아프게 메어오는 목을 느끼며 존은 몸을 웅크렸다. 너무나도 마음이 아팠다.

* * *

존은 아이가 알려준 곳으로 가 또 해메이고 있었다. 며칠 째 이 곳을 해매고 다녔는데 인가는 커녕 창고 하나 보이지 않았다. 존은 주변까지 수색 반경을 넓혀갔다. 그러던 날, 작은 연기를 발견했다. 높은 나무들에 가려진 작은 집이었는데 연기가 아니었으면 발견하지 못했을 것이다. 시간은 저녁쯤이었고, 존은 추위와 배고픔으로 심하게 지쳐있었다. 모텔로 돌아가야했다. 돌아가도 밤늦은 시간일 것이다. 하지만 존은 발걸음을 돌리지 않고 그 인가로 향했다. 그는 주머니속의 빵으로 끼니를 때운 상황인지라 다리가 후들거릴 지경이었다. 그는 비틀거리며 눈을 헤치며 나아갔다.

낡은 나무문을 두드리자 잠시 후 금발의 여성이 나타났는데, 존을 보고는 의아한 표정을 지었다. 존은 허리를 숙여 인사했고, 사진을 꺼냈다. 그리고는 구깃구깃하다못해 모서리가 낡아 닳은 종이를 꺼내서 여성에게 보여줬다. 구겨진 메모지를 다 펴기도 전에 여성의 눈동자가 동그랗게 열렸다. 존의 시선이 여성에게 못박혔다.

“이 남자를 압니까? 본 적이 있습니까?!”

다급히 튀어나오는 말에 여성이 한번 더 놀란 표정을 지었다.

“네... 오, 맙소사. 들어오세요.”

심장이 떨어지는 것 같았다. 존은 숨을 들이켰다. 손 끝이 떨려왔다. 여성은 유려한 영어를 사용하고 있었는데, 어두운 집 안으로 존을 들였고, 거실을 지나가 안쪽의 방으로 들어갔다. 존은 거실에 남아서 그녀를 기다렸다. 사진을 보고 놀라워하던 눈동자를 떠올렸다. 분명 셜록의 얼굴을 알고 있는것이었다. 누군가 있는 것이었다. 이를 꽉 즈려문 채, 존은 기적이 일어나기를 기도했다. 체감 시간이 순식간에 느려졌고, 어두운 방 안을 천천히 부유했다. 심장조차 천천히 뛰는 것 같았다. 폐가 조여오는 것 같은 초조감에 존은 여자가 사라진 방향을 애타게 바라봤다. 이윽고 거실 저 편의 어두운 방에서 작은 목소리가 들려왔고, 이 쪽으로 향하는 발걸음 소리를 들었을- 때 존은 주먹을 꽉 그러쥐었다. 이를 세게 물었다. 그는 기다렸다. 자신을 이 먼 이국땅으로 달려오게 만든 남자를. 자신의 운명을.

그리고, 어두운 어떤 곳에서 여성과 함께 나타난 누군가를 본 순간 존은 숨 쉬는 것을 잊고 말았다. 그는 완벽하게 얼어붙었고, 남자가 누구인지를 뇌로 인지한 순간 그에게 달려들어 품에 안겨들었다. 훅 끼쳐오는 셜록 특유의 체취. 목이 강하게 메여왔다. 그는 남자의 스웨터를 강하게 잡아 쥐었다. 그는 정말 셜록이었다. 늘 아플 정도로 그려왔던 남자가 맞았다.

“셜록... 셜록 살아있었구나! 오, 감사합니다!”

그리고 몸을 떼어내어 남자의 얼굴을 확인했을 때 존은 피가 차갑게 식어가는 기분을 느껴야했다. 철저히 자신을 알아보지 못하는 ‘타인’의 시선. 셜록의 낮은 저음이, 그의 매력적인 입술을 통해 천천히 흘러나왔다.

“누구신가요...?” 

* * *

5개월 전, 이 근방에서 총격 소리를 들었다고 했다. 셜록은 머리에 상처를 입고 쓰러져 있었는데 여성이 몰래 그를 집으로 숨겨온 것. 그는 아무것도 기억하지 못했다. 아이린이라고 자신을 소개한 여성이 존에게 미안한 표정을 지었다.

“그래서.. 저흰 실은 요 전 혼인 신고를 했거든요. 가족이 계신줄은 몰랐습니다. 갑작스레 죄송스러워요..”

미안한 표정을 지으며 남자의 옆에 앉아있던 아이린의 손을 셜록이 꼭 잡아 쥔다. 존은 그 모습을 보며 이를 꾹 물어야 했다. 숨이 막혀왔고, 얼굴에 열이 몰렸는데 존은 온 힘을 다해 그것을 내리눌렀다. 그는 온화하게 웃기위해 애썼다. 셜록은 이 곳에서 행복하게 지내고 있었기 때문이었다. 그는 어떤 불안도, 고통도 없이 평화로워 보였다. 심지어 저녁을 짓기 위해 집 밖에 있는 작은 터에서 나무를 하는 모습도 봤다. 그는 쪼개진 장작을 들고 집 안으로 들어와 불을 좀 더 지폈고, 존을 위한 따뜻한 차를 건네주었다. 무려 그 셜록 홈즈가 말이다. 처음으로 셜록이 만들어준 차를 받으며 느낀 그 복잡한 감정을, 존은 애써 얼굴에 드러내지 않았다. 그저 두터운 머그잔을 받아든 채, 살짝 스쳐간 그의 체온에 가슴 한 쪽이 칼에 저며지는 기분을 덤덤히 받아들이려 애쓰고 있었다.

“그.. 가족이신가요?”

존은 입을 꾹 다문 채 그녀를 바라봤다. 선량한 시선. 뭐라고 해야할까. 가족이 될 뻔했었다고? 그는 조금 일그러진 미소를 지었다. 그리고 고개를 저었다.

“아뇨.. 아닙니다..”

이 시점에서 존은 아무도 아니었다. 셜록은 자신을 잊었고, 이미 결혼해버렸다. 존과 셜록은 이제 아무것도 아닌 사이였다.

“그냥.. 플랫메이트였습니다.”  
“이이를 위해 일부러 여기까지 오신거죠. 사이가 정말 좋으셨군요. 깊이 감사드려요.”  
“네.. 그의 가족도 걱정하고 있었고.. 저도 그랬으니까요.”

존은 결국 시선을 바닥으로 떨구었다. 셜록이 쥐어준 머그는 천천히 식고 있었다. 마치 이제 자신의 것이 아닌 셜록처럼. 뜨거웠던 남자의 모습은 자신의 곁을 떠나 이 차가운 대지위에서 사라져가고 있었다. 그 모습을 눈 앞에서 봐야한다는 현실이 존을 산산히 부서지게 했지만 그는 강했다. 존은 절대 약하지 않았다. 그는 힘들게 고개를 끄덕였을 뿐이었다. 그리고 존은, 어렵게 목소리를 꺼냈다. 잠기지 않은 평온한 소리를 내기 위해 그는 힘껏 노력했다.

“한 가지.. 부탁을 드려도 될까요.”

* * *

다음 날, 존은 셜록과 함께 눈 밭을 가로질러 근처 기차역으로 향하고 있었다. 존이 가로질러 걸어온 길의 동편에 작은 기차역이 있었다. 작은 마을간을 이어주는 단선 열차였다. 기차역은 존이 묵는 마을 근방까지 연결되어 있었다. 비록 돌아가서 시간은 좀 걸렸지만 셜록을 눈 밭에서 몇 시간이나 걷게 하고 싶지는 않았다. 존도 이미 너무 지쳐있었다. 두 사람은 마을로 들어왔는데, 존이 묵고 있는 모텔로 향했다. 존의 부탁은 간단했다. 하루만, 셜록과 지내게 해달라는 것이었다. 아이린은 흔쾌히 그것을 허락했다.

방에 들어온 존은 밖에 나가 간단한 빵과 아채를 사들고 들어와 밀크티와 샌드위치를 만들었다. 시간은 이미 점심때였고, 함께 이 곳으로 오기위해 너무 많은 시간을 소비했다. 존은 그저 셜록의 곁에 앉아 있었고 많은 이야기를 하진 않았다. 그저 가만히 셜록의 체취를 느꼈고, 남자의 손 끝을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 남자 역시 자신을 기억하지 못했다. 그는 그저 ‘친구로서’ 존 왓슨을 대했다. 밀크티와 샌드위치를 내밀자 셜록은 예의바르게 웃어보였고, 그것을 먹기 시작했다. 존은 맞은편에 앉아 그와 함께 식사했다.

존은 셜록의 짐을 쌌다. 노트북과 노트들. 그리고 주의도 주었다. 혹시 모리어티 잔당이 남아 셜록을 위협할 수 있으니 그의 가짜 신분증도 챙겨주고 집의 어디에 숨기면 안전할지에 대해서도 알려주었다.

“그저 이걸 숨겨두고, 나중에 필요해질 것 같으면 꺼내면 돼, 셜록. 아마 네겐 필요없을거야. 하지만 혹시 모르니 네게 줄게. 이건 다 네거니까.”

그의 셔츠와 옷가지도 차곡차곡 접어 캐리어안에 넣어주었다. 그가 챙겨온 위생용품까지 모조리. 그리고 자신이 가져온 예금의 상당수를 셜록의 옷 안쪽에 넣어주었다.

“왜 그걸 주는거죠?”  
“그러니까.. 이건 네 가족이 주는거야. 너가 이 곳에서 건강히, 부족함 없이 지내길 바래서.”  
“누가요? 아까 말한 형이?”  
“...아니.”

존은 셜록의 투명한 시선을 가만히 응시했다. 점점 어두워져오는 오후의 햇살이 셜록의 얼굴에 음영을 드리우고 있었다. 아무것도 모르는 평온한 얼굴. 그것은 어쩌면 존이 정말 바란것일지도 모른다. 평화로운 셜록. 범죄와 죽음의 경계를 걷지 않는 셜록. 그저, 자신이 그의 곁에 없을 뿐이다. 그래, 지금의 셜록은.. 정말 행복할지도 몰라. 존은 부드럽게 웃었다.

“...네 가족이야. 그냥 가족.”

가족이 되고 싶었던 사람. 존은 뒷 말을 가슴속으로 삼켰다. 그리고 온화한 표정으로 캐리어를 정돈해 닫고, 그것을 문가에 두었다.

“내일 챙겨가.”

시간은 정말, 너무나도 빨리 흘렀다. 두 사람은 조용히 TV를 봤고, 시간이 늦어 근처의 식당에서 저녁을 해결했다. 돌아온 두 사람은 모텔에서 차례로 샤워했고, 넓은 침대에 함께 누웠다. 존은.. 잠들지 않았다. 하늘이 부옇게 흐려올때까지 눈을 뜬 채 셜록의 숨소리를 듣고 있었다. 그는 울지 않았다. 눈이 부을 것이기 때문이었다. 때문에 이 곳에서의 마지막 밤을 평화롭게 보내기 위해, 떠나는 남자의 발목을 잡지 않기 위해 할 수 있는 모든 노력을 기울였다. 다시는 접할 수 없는 남자의 체취와 그의 체온을 8시간 동안 자신의 세포 하나하나에 새겨갔다. 그는 셜록의 손 끝 하나에도 손대지 않았다. 그저 바라보았을 뿐이었다.

부스스한 머리로 일어난 남자를 욕실에 보내고 존은 그의 욕실 문 밖에 서 있었다.

“존, 수건 어딨어요?”

물방울을 뚝뚝 떨구며 나오는 셜록에게 존은 들고 있던 수건을 내밀었다. 그리고 따뜻한 목소리로 셜록의 옷이 침대위에 있다고 알려주었다. 하루에 2번 떠나는 기차는 앞으로 1시간 후에 역을 출발할 것이다. 존은 욕실로 들어갔다.

지난 밤 사온 우유와 남은 재료로 샌드위치를 만들어 셜록에게 건넨 존은 셜록과 함께 조용한 아침 식사를 했고, 캐리어와 남은 짐을 그에게 건넸다. 그리고 두 사람은 모텔을 떠났다. 존은 피로해 보였지만 온화한 미소는 잃지 않고 있었다. 마을에서 한참 떨어진 간이역에 도착했을 때, 기차 시간은 5분을 남겨두고 있었다. 존은 여기서 헤어지기로 했다. 셜록은 캐리어를 옆에 세워둔 채 대기중인 기차의 앞에서 존에게 손을 내밀었다.

“고마웠어요, 존.”

존은 웃는 얼굴로 셜록의 손을 맞잡았다. 가슴이 욱신해 오는 것을 내리눌렀다. 아프지 않아. 이젠 괜찮아. 그는 살아있고 행복하니까.

“그래.”

곧 출발한다고 울려오는 기적 소리를 듣고 셜록이 캐리어를 들고 기차 안으로 들어갔다. 그는 짐을 복도 안쪽에 세워둔 채 다시 문간에 섰다. 마주보고 서도 늘 올려다보는 셜록인데, 기차 위 남자의 시선은 좀 더 높은곳에 있었다. 존은 힘껏 미소지어주었다.

“건강해야해. 넌 원래 건강체질이지만 말야.”  
“그랬나요?”  
“응. 그리고..”

존은 입술을 조금 달싹였다. 그리고 입가를 당겨 웃으며 말을 이었다. 그의 속은 거의 짓이겨지고 있었다.

“..그리고, 행복하게 지내. 꼭.”

다시 한 번 더 기적이 울렸다. 존은 이를 꽉 물었다. 곧, 기차가 떠날 것이다. 셜록이 부드럽게 미소지었다.

“그래요, 당신도 건강해요. 고마워요.”

치이익- 하는 소리. 존의 눈가가 일그러졌다. 그리고 기차가 천천히 플랫폼에서 움직이기 시작했다. 내쉬는 호흡의 궤적마저 그릴 것 같은, 숨이 막히는 순간. 셜록의 눈동자가 조금 커졌다. 존의 눈가에서 떨어지는, 긴 눈물자욱을 봤기 때문이었다. 단 한 번도 그의 앞에서 슬픈 표정을 짓지 않던 남자가 일그러진 얼굴로 미소지어주고 있었다. 점차 벌어지는 거리를 그저 바라만 보는 존의 얼굴은 그의 눈에서 떨어지는 눈물로 젖어가고 있었다. 다시는 볼 수 없는 사람을 바라보며, 그저 그는 울고 있었다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“컷!”

“우와, 진짜 좋아. 장면 너무 잘 나왔어!”

한 겨울의 영국. 시골의 낡은 기차역을 섭외해 역장에게 부탁해서 역 표지까지 바꾸고 촬영중인 이 사람들은 대학의 영화동아리. 존은 젖은 얼굴을 닦아내며 한숨을 길게 내쉬었다. 거의 3개월간 조금씩 촬영해왔던 영화. 무슨 대학 동아리 영화를 로케까지 다니며 촬영하냐. 덕분에 셜록은 다음 역 (20분 거리) 까지 저 기차를 타고 그냥 가야했고 대기중인 스텝의 차를 타고 돌아올 것이다.

“존, 완벽해. 이렇게 연기를 잘할줄이야.”  
“정말.. 다들 고생 많았는데 다신 안찍을거야. 젠장.”

그는 벤치에 주저 앉으며 눈가를 덮었다. 감정을 잡기위해 애써왔던 순간들이 끝났다. 하늘을 바라보며 존은 눈물을 싹싹 닦아내고 깊이 한숨쉬었다. 셜록이 오려면 한참 더 기다려야 할 것이다. 끝나고 뒷풀이에 가야겠군. 존의 입가가 슬쩍 미소를 물었다. 그리고 셜록의 플랫으로 가야지. 영화 촬영하다 눈 맞은 커플 이야기는 많이 들었지만 자신이 그렇게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 범죄심리학과의 괴짜 셜록 홈즈를 상대 배우로 뽑았다는 이야기를 들었을 때 존은 사양하고 싶었다. 제발. 그는 대학 내 유명인이었는데 설마 이런 촬영에 응할거라고는 아무도 생각하지 않았기 때문이었다. 사람이 너무 똑똑하면 비뚤어진다지. 셜록 홈즈는 딱 그 말에 맞는 사람이었고 대하기 까다로웠지만 이상하게 존에게만은 너그러웠다. 물론 그것 때문에 반한건 아니다! 그냥... 셜록이 지나치게 매력적인 것 뿐이지. 존은 자기도 모른 새 느슨해지는 입가를 참지 못하고 씩 웃고 말았다. 헤어지는 연인 연기는 괴롭다. 이제 정말 연인 노릇을 해줘야지. 헤어지지 않는, 좋은 연인 말이다. 시선 너머 하늘이 정말 파랬다. 차가운 공기가 폐부에 기분 좋게 파고들었다. 존은 미소를 지었다.


	2. Side Story

“그러니까 잠깐 봐주기라도 해줘!”

갈색 안경을 쓴 선량해 보이는 남학생이 키큰 누군가의 뒤를 열심히 쫒았다. 검은 곱슬을 흩날리는 남자는 눈길하나 주지않고 도서관 건물에서 빠져나오고 있었다. 안경을 쓴 남자의 이름은 마이크 스탬포드. 의과대학 3년차로, 바쁜 시간을 쪼개 영화동화리를 이끌고 있는 감독이었다.

“홈즈! 제발!”

스탬포드는 방금 전 도서관에 있었다. 1시간동안. 그것도 서서. 주변의 따끔따끔한 시선에 고개를 가만히 떨어트린채 리포트 정리에 열중하고 있는 셜록의 뒷모습을 가만히 바라보면서 말이다. 그는 처음에 셜록의 어깨를 가볍게 두드리고 잠깐 나와달라는 제스쳐를 보였었다. 하지만 무시. 그는 셜록의 옆에 쪽지를 놓았다.

‘잠깐 시간 좀 내줘.’

이것도 무시.  
좀 더 장문의 쪽지를 적어서 그의 앞에 들이 밀었다.

‘갑자기 미안하지만 5분이면 돼. 부탁이야 홈즈.’

역시 무시.  
그는 아예 뒤편에 쭈그리고 앉아 좀 더 장문의 내용을 쓰기 시작했다.

‘홈즈, 미안하지만 정말 부탁할게. 내가 지난 3개월간 쓴 시나리오야. 이건 거의 널 위한 거라고 봐도 무방해. 너가 아니면 아무도 이 역할을 해낼 수 없어! 부탁이니 시나리오만이라도 봐줘. 난 너가 장차 탐정 비슷한 일을 하려고 한다는걸 알고 있다구! 이건 세계적인 자문 탐정의 멋진 일대기 영화야! (하지만 퀴어영화였다. 그는 차마 ’퀴어영화에 출연해줘‘라고는 말할 수 없었다. 그리고 결정적으로 스탬포드는 자신이 쓴 시나리오가 퀴어영화라고 생각하지 않았다.) 널 위해 바친다고 해도 무방해! 그러니 제발, 그냥 읽어만이라도 봐줘. 부탁해! 촬영 결정은 그 뒤에 내려도 늦지 않아.’

그는 떨리는 손으로 조심스레 ‘편지’를 셜록의 앞에 들이밀었으나 셜록은 미간을 팍 구기고 그것을 파바박 구겨서 -스탬포드의 얼굴은 거의 불쌍할 정도로 일그러졌다- 뒤쪽으로 던져버렸다. 그는 머리를 감싸쥐고 주저 앉았다. 이 역할은 셜록이 적격이었다. 저 오만한 얼굴, 잘난 키, 젠장맞게 완벽한 바디라인! (그랬다, 말은 저랬지만 사실 비주얼이 훌륭해서 캐스팅된 셜록이었다.) 스탬포드는 셜록이 리포트 정리를 완전히 끝낼때까지 뒤편에 찌그러져 있어야 했고, 결국 그가 자리에서 일어나자 부지런히 그의 뒤를 쫒기 시작했다.

“홈즈, 그냥 보는것만도 안돼? 이러지마, 우린 한 수업을 듣고 있잖아?!”

그랬다. 셜록은 범죄 심리학과 학부생이었지만, 부전공으로 생물학과 화학도 듣고 있었고 더 이상의 부전공을 선택할 수 없게 되자 청강으로 의학도 듣고 있었다. 가능하냐고? 우린 다 불가능하다고 했다. 근데 가능하더라. 필요최소한의 수업을 들으면서 어떻게 그 완벽한 학점이 나오는지 학생들은 정말 이해할 수 없었다. 하지만 훗날 교수들에게 셜록의 형이 이 학교에 다녔었고, 그 역시 그랬다는 말을 듣고 나서야 그들은 고개를 끄덕였다. 집안 내력이었다.

스탬포드의 반애원에도 눈하나 깜짝하지 않고 셜록은 화학수업을 듣기 위해 긴다리를 무자비하게 놀렸다. 그는 거의 달음지치듯 셜록의 뒤를 쫒으며 말을 이었다.

“나, 너 설득하겠다고 수업 두 개를 날렸어. 그러니까 제...”  
“내가 네게 그러라고 했었나?”

갑자기 우뚝 멈춰서서 날카롭게 응수하는 남자를 바라보며 스탬포드가 환하게 웃었다.

“오, 아니 안 그랬지!”

셜록의 미간이 팍 구겨졌다. 보통 이런식으로 날을 세워 밀어내면 달라붙던 녀석들은 인상을 일그러트리며 떨어져나가곤 했기 때문이었다. 하지만 이 남자는 그 반대였다. 뭘까, 이 생물은.

“그냥, 내 부탁은..”  
“그걸 읽어달라? 아닐텐데, 네 목적은 네 영화에 날 출연시키는거잖아?”  
“...그...그렇지.”  
“그럼 확답해주지. 난 싫어. 그러니 그만 귀찮게 굴어.”

위에서부터 날카롭게 내려다보며 이야기하는 낮은 저음에 스탬포드는 황홀한 표정을 지었다. 셜록의 미간이 다시 구겨졌다.

“젠장, 넌 정말 완벽해. 목소리까지!!”

말이 안 통하는 상대인것 같다. 셜록은 그를 가만히 응시하고는 등을 돌려 다시 빠르게 걷기 시작했다. 스탬포드가 다시 따라붙었다.

그렇게 일주일이 흘렀다. 셜록은 말이 안 통하고, 짜증을 내도 떨어지지 않는 ‘거머리’ 비슷한 존재가 생겼음을 깨달았다. 밤늦게까지 수업과 리포트로 도서관과 강의동을 왕복할때마다 어떻게 알았는지 스탬포드가 그에게 달려왔고, 하도 들고다녀서 서서히 너덜거리기 시작하는 시나리오를 그에게 들이미는 일의 연속이었기 때문이었다. 이건 셜록의 짜증으로 끝날 문제가 아닌것 같았다. 그는 슬슬 마이크로프트의 도움을 받아야 할까. 하고 고민하고 있었다. 살면서 이건 찰거머리는 처음 본다. 그날 오후는 의과대학의 심장학 강의를 위해 이동중이었는데 셜록은 그날따라 수업에 들어가는게 껄끄러워졌다. 분명 스탬포드를 만날것이다. 그는 그 수업을 들으니까. 하지만 그럼에도 셜록의 발걸음을 움직이게 하는 힘이 있었는데 바로 존 왓슨이었다. 생각해보니 스탬포드와 존 왓슨은 동기였다. 셜록의 투명한 눈동자가 잠깐 아래를 향했다. 만약, 존이 내게 영화 촬영에 응해달라고 ‘스탬포드처럼 부탁한다’면 자신은 응할지도 모른다. 그의 입가가 슬쩍 비틀렸다. 그 존 왓슨이 그럴리는 없겠지만 말야.

강의실에 불쑥 들어서 늘 앉는 앞자리에 앉았는데 역시나 스탬포드가 달려왔다. 셜록은 시선조차 주지 않았는데, 그는 예상했던대로 똑같은 말을 반복하고 있었다.

“오늘은 읽어봐주지 않을래?”

아예 대답조차 없는 셜록을 보며 그가 애타는 듯 이야기했다.

“제발, 영화는 가을부터 촬영이 들어가야한다구. 지금부터 말야. 너만 오케이 하면 당장 크랭크인이라니까?!”

셜록은 텍스트북을 느리게 펼쳤고, 수업범위내용을 찬찬히 훑어보기 시작했다.

“오, 가엾은 존. 우린 어쩌면 좋지?”

체념하는 듯한 목소리에 셜록의 눈동자가 들렸다. 존? 저 남자가 왜 존의 이름을 말하는거야? 셜록이 자신에게 집중하고 있다는 것을 깨달은 스탬포드가 눈을 반짝이며 이야기했다.

“몰랐구나! 네 상대역이 존 왓슨이야. 어.... 그러니까, 물론. 음. 주연 두 명이 남자배우긴 하지만 절대 그런게 아니라고. 오해하지마! 근데 너 존을 알지 않아? 같은 수업을 듣고 있는데..”

이젠 너덜거리고 있는 시나리오를, 셜록이 남자의 손에서 잡아챘다. 

* * *

강의동 바깥에 놓인 벤치에 앉아 셜록은 시나리오를 훑어보고 있었다. 이제 스탬포드는 거의 매달리는 듯 셜록에게 이야기하고 있었다. 그럴수밖에 없는게 처음 셜록에게 설명했던 ‘세계적인 자문 탐정의 멋진 일대기’가 ‘퀴어영화’로 읽힐것을 걱정했기 때문이었다. (누가 읽어도 그건 퀴어였지만 말이다.)

“이건 요즘 영화의 대세야! 그러니까, 분위기는 퀴어영화같지만 난 절대 그런걸 찍는게 아니라구. 봐봐, 키스신도 없다니까? 그저 만나고, 헤어지는 것 뿐이고- 또..”  
“내가 시나리오를 좀 다듬어도 될까?”  
“...어...어?!”

셜록의 미간이 팍 구겨지더니 다시 천천히 이야기했다. 그랬다, 지금의 셜록은 정말 너그러웠다.

“내가 이 시나리오를 조금 수정해도 되는지 물어봤어.”

스탬포드의 표정은 거의 바보같았다. 사실 그럴수밖에 없는게 거의 일주간 매일 쫒아다니면서 사정했는데도 눈길 한 번 주지 않더니 이젠 시나리오 수정에 적극참여하겠다고? 그의 동그랗게 열린 눈을 보더니 셜록이 이야기를 시작했다.

“퀴어영화는 요즘 대세야. 트렌드지. 하지만 이 시나리오는 너무 밋밋해. 피크가 없잖아? 마지막에 울면서 헤어지는걸로 끝내버리면 팬들이 싫어할거야. 요즘 TV 드라마 제작자들은 팬층을 의식해 의도적인 구도를 넣어두곤하는데, 그건 드라마 성공에 큰 역할을 하고 있어. 이 시나리오엔 그 모티브가 없어. 그저 정신적인 교감으로 끝난다는거야. 적어도 키스신정도는 들어가야해. 예를들어.. -셜록은 시나리오를 가볍게 넘겼고, 멈췄다.- 여기, 이 첫 번째 헤어지는 장면. 그냥 마주보고 눈빛교감하고 헤어지는거라면 마지막의 플랫폼 씬에 대한 설명이 되지 않아. 감정의 폭발을 위해 미리 잠재워두는 밑작업이 부족해지는거지. 두 사람의 캐미가 더 필요해. 그래야 설명가능한 영화가 나올거야.”

스탬포드의 눈동자는 경이와, 감동과, 기쁨으로 울렁거리고 있었다. 그는 셜록의 두 손을 맞잡았다.

“넌 천재야! 나도 동감해!! 우리 동아리에 들어온 걸 환영해 홈즈!!”

* * *

그곳은 존의 플랫이었다. 잘 정리된 그곳을 엉망으로 어지럽히고 -영화 컨셉이란다- 조명과 마이크, 촬영팀의 준비가 끝나자 존은 셜록과 함께 마주섰다. 남자는 긴 검은 코트와 푸른 머플러를 두르고 있었는데, 인정한다. 정말 잘 어울렸다. 존은 큼큼거리며 목을 가다듬었다.

사실 처음 저 셜록 홈즈가 영화 촬영에 응했다는 이야기를 들었을때 존은 자신의 귀를 의심했다. 스탬포드의 기쁜 표정을 봤을때 성공한것이 명백했지만 납득할 수 없었다. 저 남자가 어째서. 존은 절대로 그 캐스팅이 성공하지 못할거라 장담했었다. 저 오만한 남자가 카메라 앞에서 연기라니. 어울리지 않았다. 하지만 존은 그 생각을 정정할 필요성을 느꼈다. 카메라 앞에서 가만히 감정을 잡고 있는 차분한 표정의 남자가 생각보다 정말 매력적이었기 때문이었다. 창백한 조명을 받아 흰 윤곽을 그리는 그의 마른 얼굴과 남자다운 입매, 그리고 신비하게 빛나는 눈동자라니. 존은 남자에게 마치 빨려들어가는 듯한 느낌을 받았기 때문에 스스로를 침착하게 만들기 위해 무척 애써야했다.

“준비됐어?”

스탬포드의 목소리가 들렸다. 존은 고개를 끄덕였다. 셜록 역시 눈짓으로 오케이 사인을 보냈다. 두 사람은 가만히 마주봤다.

“조명, 사운드, 레디. 촬영 준비합니다.”

슬레이트가 내려가고, 셜록이 존을 부드럽게 응시했다. 존은 숨을 집어삼켰다. 젠장, 이러면 안되는데. 차분한 표정을 지어야 하는데!

“3년정도 걸릴 것 같아요.”

존의 눈동자가 동그랗게 열렸다.

“....오, 존 안돼. 미안하지만 다시 찍자.”

안타까운 스탬포드의 음성이 들려온 순간 존은 시선을 바닥으로 급히 떨구었다.

“미안.”

재빨리 사과했지만 존은 당장 촬영에 다시 임할 수 없을거라는 걸 깨달았다. 큰일났다. 오늘 찍을건 키스신이다. 매도 빨리 맞는게 낫다고 순서대로 촬영하자고 말했던 자신의 결정이 바보처럼 느껴졌다. 이번만 넘어가면 셜록과 접할일은 거의 없을 것이었다. 근데, 저 목소리라니! 존은 주먹을 꾹 잡아쥐었다. 셜록의 차분한 눈동자를 마주보는데, 그 극저음의 목소리가 울려오는 순간 존은 대사를 다 놓치고 말았던 것이다. 저런 목소리를 낼 수 있는줄은 몰랐다. 이건 정말 예상 밖이었다.

“괜찮아?”

윗편에서 들려오는 목소리에 존은 급히 고개를 주억거렸다.

“응, 너무 갑작스러워서 그런가봐. 이런거 처음이라.”

딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴을 억지로 펴면서 웃어보이자 남자의 날카로운 시선이 느껴졌다. 존은 다시 고개를 떨구고 말았다.

“스탬포드, 30분후에 촬영해.”  
“으...응?!”

셜록의 말에 스탭들이 일제히 두 주연 배우를 바라봤다.

“감정 잡을 시간이 필요해. 엉성하게 찍고 싶은건 아니겠지?”  
“어...어... 물론이지..”

멍한 목소리를 들으며 셜록은 존의 어깨를 그러안아 그를 윗층으로 안내했다. 아직 입주자가 없는 곳으로 덜렁 침대 하나만 있는 방이었는데, 어떻게 알았는지 거침없이 문을 잡아 열고는 존을 안으로 집어넣었다.

“셜록? 왜 그러는거야?”

그는 말없이 휴대전화를 꺼내 무언가를 하기 시작했는데, 이윽고 노래 하나가 흘러나오기 시작했다.

“이렇게 하지.”

Sarah McLachlan이었다. 존은 그 노래를 알고 있었다.

“넌 연인을 떠나보내고 생사조차 모른 채 그를 찾아나서는 연기를 해야해. 베스트는 처음부터 감정이 잡혀있어서 나와 헤어지고, 그 기억을 기반으로 그리워하는 장면을 찍고, 모텔 프론트 씬을 찍으면 될거야. 하지만 내가 보기에 이 순서를 지키는건 무리야. 그러니 일단 이 음악을 들으며 감정을 잡아.”

Angels였다. 존은 침대에 앉은 채 셜록이 내미는 밀크티를 받았다.

“영화안에서 우린 오랫동안 함께 지내온 플랫메이트야. 날 보는데 익숙해져야해. -이 말을 들은 존의 몸이 움찔 떨렸다. 셜록은 모른척 말을 이었다.- 난 여기 앉아서 책을 볼테니 날 계속 보고 있어. 내게 익숙해지고, 음악으로 감정이 잡히면 다시 촬영하는거야. 먼저 너 혼자. 두 번째 신부터 말야.”

키스신은 건너뛴다. 그 말에 급 안정되오는 자신을 느꼈다. 존은 고개를 끄덕이고 천천히 차를 마셨다. 셜록은 챙겨온 책을 펼쳐들어 읽기 시작했는데, 존이 자신을 바라보는 것에 전혀 연연하지 않은채 따가운 시선을 책에 내리꽂고 있었다. 그제서야 존은 안정된 마음으로 셜록을 관찰할 수 있었다. 창으로 들어오는 옅은 빛에 반짝이는 검은 고수머리, 날렵한 콧대. 어 하관이 길구나.. 그리고 저 색옅은 입술. 남자답고, 고집있어 보이는 입술이다. 만져보면 부드러울 것 같다. 실제로 닿게된다면... 순간 폐가 조여드는듯한 기분이 들었다. 존은 침을 꿀꺽넘겼다. 뭐지 저 남자?! 내 전용 페로몬이라도 있나?! 존은 진심으로 자신이 스트레이트라고 믿고 있었다. 지금은 그렇게 믿고 싶어졌다. 오, 이러지마 스탬포드. 이 영화 한방으로 내가 바이가 된다니. 있을 수 없어! 존은 얼굴을 구겼고 들키지 않도록 옅게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 일단 음악을 듣자. 음악을 듣고 안정하자.

셜록은 말 그대로 30분간 책에 집중하고 있었고, 존은 점점 지루해졌기 때문에 가만히 침대 시트를 구기면서 음악을 듣고 있었다. 가사도 가사지만 노래 자체가 처연했기 때문에 감정은 금방 잡을 수 있었다. 그리고 눈 앞의 남자에게 서서히 익숙해져가는 자신을 느꼈다. 셜록의 방법이 맞았던 것이다.

30분 후, 두 사람은 2층에서 내려왔다. 차분해진 존의 표정을 확인하고는 스탬포드는 만족스런 표정을 지었다. 그저 주의 몇몇 여자스탭들이 조용히 두 사람을 바라보며 눈을 반짝이는 것을 존은 애써 모른척했다.

“어때, 할 수 있겠어?”  
“키스신은 일단 건너뛰자. 두 번째부터 할거야.”

셜록의 이야기에 스탬포드는 존을 바라봤다. 의향을 묻는 눈. 존은 고개를 끄덕였다.

“셜록 말대로 해. 30분간 음악 들으면서 감정은 잡았어. 일단 두 번째는 할 수 있을 것 같아.”

절대로 윗층에서 이상한 일은 없었음을 강조하는 듯, 길게 설명한 존은 소파에 앉아 휴대전화를 들었다. 셜록은 스탬포드의 곁에 서서 모니터를 바라보고 있었다. 존의 얼굴이 가깝게 잡혔다. 이 장면은 대사가 없다. 모든 것은 나레이션으로 처리될 것이고, 존은 그저 모션만 취해주면 된다. 휴대전화의 음성기록을 듣는 모습, 그리고 눈가를 누르고, 눈물을 참으며 자리에서 일어나 준비하는 모습 말이다.

스탬포드의 목소리가 플랫에 울렸다.

“그럼 2번 신부터 갑니다. 조명, 사운드 준비하세요. 촬영 시작합니다.”

슬레이트가 탁- 하는 소리를 내며 치워지자 존의 연기가 시작되었다. 

* * *

모텔에 도착해서 짐을 풀고, 단서를 찾는 장면까지 연기한 존은 꽤 지쳐있었다. 하지만 감정은 훌륭하게 잡혀 거의 NG없이 모든 장면을 찍고 있었다. 그는 이제 정말 비련의 남주인공이라도 된 마냥 처연하고 슬픈 눈을 하고 있었다. 스탭은 이 기회를 놓치지 말자고 결론내렸고, 재빨리 촬영 장비를 침실에서 거실로 옮겨왔다. 첫 번째 신을 찍기로 한 것이다.

다시 마주 본 두 사람은 처음에 있던 플랫에 서 있었다. 존은 이미 착 가라앉은 감정덕분에 대사를 읊는데 어려움을 느끼지 않았다. 다만 문제가 있다면 저 남자가 지나치게 매력적이라는데 있었다. 남자의 푸른 눈동자를 마주한 순간 다시 심장이 뛰기 시작한 것이다.

“3년 정도 걸릴 것 같아요.”

극저음의 목소리가 울려왔지만 존은 속으로 이를 악물었다. 당황하지 말자. 차분해야해. 난 온화하고 침착한 존 왓슨이야. 존은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래, 다치지 않게 조심해.”

다행이다. 침착한 목소리가 나왔다. 존은 신뢰심 가득한 눈빛으로 셜록을 마주했다. 놀라웠다. 순간, 존은 자신이 정말 이 남자의 연인이라도 된 듯한 기분이 들었던 것이다. 가슴이 벅차올랐다. 이 남자가 내 연인이다. 내가 사랑하는 사람이다. 존은 스스로 의도하지 않았음에도 자신이 얼마나 따뜻하게 셜록을 바라보고 있는지 느낄 수 있었다. 그랬다. 존은 마치 사랑에 빠진듯한 기분이 들고 있었다.

“연락할게요. 아마.. 로밍은 했지만 연락이 끊길거예요. 생각보다 꽤 오지에 모리어티의 지부들이 있더군요. 그리고 제 위치를 드러내지 않으려면.. 여튼 그리 될테니 이해해줘요.”

차분히 대사를 읊은 셜록은 옆에 놓인 캐리어에 손을 뻗었고, 멈추었다. 존을 가만히 응시한다. 존은 숨이 멈출 것 같았다. 저 남자는 정말 이걸 연기로 하는걸까? 저 눈빛이 연기라고? 존은 마치 빨려들어갈 듯 셜록을 바라보고 있었다. 그의 투명하고 푸른 시선은 온전히 존만을 비추고 있었다. 진지하고, 애정어린 눈동자. 남자의 손이 다가왔고, 크고 따뜻한 손바닥이 존의 뺨을 감쌌다. 자신도 모르게 숨을 천천히 내쉰다. 존은 진정 남자의 손길에 편안함을 느꼈다. 시선을 열었을때, 가까이 다가온 셜록의 얼굴에 존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다. 당황을 드러낸 자신을 깨달아 존은 NG사인을 기다렸지만 셜록이 멈추지 않았다. 그의 나머지 손이 존의 뺨을 감싸고, 빠르게 입술을 겹쳤을 때, 존은 거의 숨도 쉬지 못할 지경이었다. 그랬다. 그건 정신적인 쇼크가 너무 심했던 것이다. 셜록의 시원한 체향이 밀려왔고, 그의 큰 손과, 부드러운 입술의 감촉과, 그의 호흡이 피부에 맞닿았다. 존은 저도 모르게 남자의 손목을 잡아 쥐었다. 심장이 입으로 튀어나올것만 같았다. 이건 명백히 NG였다. 스탬포드의 딱딱하게 굳은 목소리가 귓가에 들렸다.

“그....미안 다시 찍자... 존 너 표정이 너무 굳어서....”

셜록의 입술이 촉촉한 감각을 남기며 떨어져나갔고, 그의 양 손이 뺨에서 미끄러졌을 때. 존은 남자의 눈동자를 보며 못박힌듯 그 자리에 서 있었다. 남자의 또렷한 시선이, 자신을 꿰뚫는것 처럼 느꼈기 때문이었다. 저 남자는 단순히 바라보는것 만으로도 자신의 호흡을 앗아갔다. 방법은 알 수 없었다. 하지만 정말이었다. 존은 거의 숨조차 쉴 수 없었다.

“화면을 이으면 되니까, 얼굴을 감싸는 부분부터 다시 찍으면 돼. 존, 익숙치 않은건 알지만 한 번에 찍고 넘어가자. 아니면 또 찍어야 한단 말야.”

존은 어금니를 꾹 물어 겨우 고개를 끄덕였다.

그리고, 존의 대수난시대가 열렸다.

셜록의 입술이 맞닿으면 정말 아무것도 하지 못하게 되버렸다. 그의 얼굴이 가까이 근접하고, 코끝이 스치고, 입술이 천천히 겹쳐지는 순간 아무것도 생각나지 않게 되는 것이다. 처음엔 단순히 입술만 붙이고 있던 셜록도 재 촬영이 2번, 3번 지날수록 입술을 조금씩 움직여 버드키스를 시도 하고 있었는데, 이건 존의 상태를 더 악화 시키고 있었다. 하지만 차마 존은 그에게 ‘제발 셜록, 그렇게 입술을 움직이지 말아줘’ 라고는 죽어도 말할 수 없었다. 뒤에서 황홀한 시선으로 자신을 바라보는 스탭들과 몇 번이나 표정을 놓쳐 재촬영해 좌절하는 스탬포드를 봐서라도 그는 이번신을 반드시 성공해야만 했다. 하지만 셜록의 얼굴이 접근하는 순간 완벽하게 백지장이 되버리는 것이었다.

다시 촬영이 시작되었고, 존은 속으로 국가라도 불러야 하는건지 진지하게 고민하고 있었다. 저 망할 녀석의 입술만 닿으면 모든게 잊혀진다니! 굴욕이다! 존은 속으로 이를 악 물고 셜록의 얼굴이 접근하는 것을 침착하게 바라봤다. 그의 체향이 다가오고, -그래, 이 체향이 존을 미치게 한다는 걸 그도 인정해야했다.- 가라앉은 투명한 시선이 접근했다. -그의 눈동자는 빌어먹게 매력적이었다.- 그의 얼굴이 기울어졌고, 입술이 맞닿은 순간 존은 시선을 닫았다. 또다. 심장이 멋대로 뛴다. 하지만 존은 주먹을 쥐지도 않았고, 떨지도 않았다. 그래, 이렇게 떨어져나가고, 그의 이마에 날 기대면 돼. 마지막 대사를 하면 돼! 뜨거운 그의 호흡이 느껴졌다. 존은 스크립트대로 남자의 등에 팔을 둘러 그를 꼭 그러안았다. 순간, 셜록의 입술이 존의 입술을 부드럽게 쓰다듬더니, 매끈하고 축축한 무언가가 그의 입술을 쓸었다. 존의 눈동자가 동그랗게 열렸다. 무...뭐야?! 빳빳하게 돌이 된 존을 느꼈는지 슬쩍 시선을 열며 떨어진 셜록이 입술을 비틀어 웃었다.

“또 NG네.”

명백하게 즐거운 듯한 시선에 존이 이를 꾹 물었다. 젠장, 이 자식. 날 놀리는거야? 하지만 차마 ‘혀는 쓰지마!’라고 말할 수 없는게, 여전히 뒤편에 진치고 있는 스탭들 때문이었다. 혀를 쓰지 말라고 말하면 어떻게 되겠는가. 당장에 소문나겠지. 젠장, 이미 키스신만 5번째 찍고 있어서 소문거리는 충분했다. 여기서 혀 이야기까지 나오면... 존은 머리를 싸쥐었다. 그건 정말 감당 할 수 없다.

“존, 괜찮겠어? 힘들면 다음에 해도 돼.”  
“아냐, 난 괜찮아. 미안해. 다시 가자.”

거의 비장한 목소리에 스탬포드는 고개를 끄덕였고, 다시 사인 준비를 시작했다. 존은 셜록앞에 마주서 그를 째릿하고 바라봤다. 그리고 낮은 목소리로 속삭이듯 셜록이게 항의했다.

“너, 애써 감정 잡았는데 장난치지마.”  
“그런적 없어.”  
“그럼 왜!...”

존은 이를 꾹 물고 말없이 셜록을 노려봤다.

“오해하지마, 난 널 돕고 있는거니까.”  
“오해? 오해안하게 생겼어?”  
“집중하라는 의미야. 내게 집중하라고, 존. 연기라고 생각한 순간 아무것도 아니게 돼. 그러니까 진짜라고 생각해. 난 그걸 돕는것뿐이야.”

남자의 차분한 눈동자가 존에게 향했다. 존은 입을 내밀고는 꾹 다물었다. 틀린말은 없군. 그는 고개를 숙이고 좀 흔들었다.

“아까 그 음악 잠깐 틀어줘. 너 때문에 감정 놓쳤어.”

음악 한 곡을 다 듣고, 존은 다시 촬영에 임했다. 결론부터 말해주면 다시 NG가 났다. 셜록이 이번엔 진짜로 혀를 넣은 것이다. 존은 당황하지 않으려 그의 등을 안은 자세를 풀지도 않고, 눈을 뜨지도 않았지만 너무 긴장해서 그의 코트를 꽉 잡은채 놓치 못했고, 결국 다시 NG가 났다. 스탬포드의 사인이 들리기 전에도 명백히 NG인 상황이었지만 셜록은 그의 입안을 더듬는 혀를 멈추지 않았다. 존은 타액으로 미끌거리는 입술에 뭔가가 허물어지는 느낌을 깨달았다. 그건 그를 숨막히게 만들었고, 노곤하게 했다. ‘NG’라는 음성이 들려왔고, 셜록의 뜨거운 입술이 떨어져나간 순간, 존은 멍하니 그를 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. 허릿께가, 왜 저릿저릿한건지 존은 이해하지 못했다. 그저 남자의 투명한 눈동자가 뜨겁다고 느꼈다. 존은 아무말도 할 수 없었다.

* * *

키스신만 6번째 NG. 결국 나중에 재촬영 결정. 존은 시무룩해진채 소파에 앉아있었고 스탭들은 기구를 정리해 방을 빠져나갔다. 스탬포드는 존과 셜록을 배려해 스탭들에게 오늘의 NG사건은 함구해달라고 요청했다. 셜록을 포함한 모든 스탭이 존의 플랫을 떠나고 그는 카우치에 드러누웠다. 오늘의 촬영은 정말 너무했다. 존은 가만히 천장을 바라봤다. 이 영화 촬영에 응한게 실수였던걸까. 멍하니 있던 존의 머릿속에 셜록의 눈동자가 떠올렸다. 그 꿰뚫을듯한 날카로운 시선. 무섭도록 매력적인 저음. 존은 방금 전, 셜록의 키스에 자신이 노곤노곤해졌었다는 걸 깨달았다. 완벽하게 바이의 길로 들어섰군. 건배. 젠장할. 존은 눈을 질끈 감았고, 눈가를 팔로 덮어버렸다.

하지만 인정 할 건 해야했다. 그는 정말 매력적인 남자였다. 존은 남은 팔을 조심스레 들어올려 입술을 가만히 만져보았다. 남자의 타액은 이미 다 말라버려 맨질맨질한 피부만 느껴졌지만, 그의 입술에 닿았던 느낌은 또렷이 남아있었다.

“혼자 연습 안해도 돼.”

갑작스런 목소리에 벌떡 일어났다. 검은 코트에 푸른 목도리. 셜록 홈즈였다.

“너...어, 언제 온거야?!”  
“방금.”

그는 허락도 없이 거실문을 닫고는 성큼성큼 걸어 존의 앞에 섰다. 꽤나 가까이. 당황한 존이 몸을 뒤로 뺐지만 뒤편은 카우치였다. 개인 영역따위 관심도 없다는 듯 바싹 다가온 셜록이 존의 입매를 내려다보며 속삭였다.

“이런식으로 촬영하다간 키스신으로 이 겨울을 다 보낼거라고 생각하지 않아?”

항의해야했다. 네가 멋대로 입술을 부볐고, 혀를 넣어서 긴장한거라고. 그 전에 내가 굳어있던건 그저 초보였기 때문이지만 나중에 NG난건 죄다 네 탓이었다고. 하지만 존은 아무말도 하지 못했다. 남자의 저음이, 귓가에 바로 닿아왔기 때문이었다. 존은 숨을 집어삼킨채 셜록의 바싹 다가온 눈동자를 그저 홀린듯 바라봤다. 그의 입술이 비틀려 올라갔다.

“그러니 다음 재촬영을 위해 친히 연습하러 왔어, 존.”

심장이, 미친듯이 뛰고 있었다. 존은 그저 허리를 뒤로 뺀채 바짝 굳어 셜록을 바라봤다. 연습하러 왔다. 그가, 연습하러 왔다고 했다. 어떤 단어도 입밖으로 나오지 못했다. 뭔지 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 순간, 셜록의 얼굴이 바싹 다가왔고 존은 6번의 NG로 익숙해져 버린채 시선을 닫고 말았다. 남자의 금욕적인 입술이 겹쳐졌다. 존은 그의 입매를 기억했다. 책에 집중한 채 꾹 다물려 있던 그것을. 늘 날카로운 대답만 일삼던 냉담한 입술을. 빈정대고 비틀려 올라가기만 하던 차가운 입매를. 그의 입술은 뜨겁게 존을 눌렀고, 벌려져 혀를 밀어넣었다. 미친듯이 울려대는 심장을 가라앉힐수가 없었다. 존은 그의 혀가 자신의 안쪽을 파고드는 것을 느껴 숨을 헐떡였다. 그저 매달릴수밖에 없었다. 완벽한 연인의 키스. 남자의 손이 허리를 잡았고, 그것을 휘게 해 카우치 위에 내리 눌렀을 때, 존은 저항없이 남자의 목에 팔을 감았다. 뜨겁고 축축한 혀가 입천장을 간질이며 안쪽의 민감한 부분을 더듬을 때 존의 허리가 절로 튀어올랐다. 그는 깨닫지 못했다. 흰색과 푸른색의 줄무늬 셔츠가 셜록의 손에 의해 벌려지고 있는 것을. 서늘한 감각을 느껴 그것을 알았을 땐, 이미 남자의 집요한 입술이 유두를 핥고 있었고. 그 순간의 존은 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그저 느끼는 것 밖에는. 긴 시간 셜록에게 뒤흔들린 후, 나중에 정신을 차렸을 때 존은 남자의 맨가슴안에 파묻혀 있었는데, 존의 침대에 누워 모포를 어깨까지 끌어올린 채 잠들어 있었다. 가장 마지막의 기억이 안쪽에 너무 들어차 줄줄 흐르기 시작한 그 망할 체액을 빼내주겠다고 셜록이 손가락을 들쑤신 부분이었으니 아마 지금은 아침이리라. 아니면 점심때던가. 그는 몸을 채 일으키지 못했다. 허리에 치닫는 격통으로 신음이 흘러나왔다. 잠에서 깼는지 어깨를 감싸고 있던 팔이 강하게 그를 구속했다. 존은 그의 가슴에 파묻힌채 손으로 눈가를 가렸다. 윗편에서 남자의 낮은 웃음소리가 들렸다. 얼굴에 열이 몰렸다. 하지만 들려오는 그의 목소리는 나른하고 즐거운 듯 들렸다. 깨끗하게 당했군. 하지만 싫진 않았다. 존은 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 같이 웃고 말았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write a SAD story. ;-)


End file.
